


Really Really

by annie30928



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), K-pop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie30928/pseuds/annie30928
Summary: what will happen at the disco?





	Really Really

**Author's Note:**

> ok you absolutely have to listen to this song, it is just so so beautiful 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUbAOKHYlas

the girls was beautiful

you had to admit that

so so talented

you didn’t know whether to be jealous or admiring

ah whatever, that’s a thought for another hour, another day 

you get to the dance floor in front of the stage looking up at them performing

how do they do that? 

you really don’t know.

they deserve more recognition

not this stingy dirty place for some rubbish nothing village disco

you want them to go to beautiful, bigger, and better places

and yet the selfish part of you just want to keep the girls all to yourself

they are going to be big you think before slipping out of the room

your last bus back home had arrived


End file.
